1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus and its method of use in confirming right angles of the corners of a rectangular structure by using the apparatus with a conventional tape measure. The type of tape measure referred to basically comprises a housing containing a coiled tape and a tab on an end of the tape that is pulled to pull the tape from the housing. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a two part tool including a tape measure tab part and a tape measure tape part, and their method of use. The tab part secures a tape measure tab at one corner of a rectangular structure as the tape measure tape is pulled from the tape measure housing diagonally across the structure. The tape part of the apparatus is secured to the diagonally opposite corner of the structure and is used to check the diagonal distance measurement of the tape across the structure. The process is then again performed between the other corners of the structure to obtain a diagonal distance measurement across the other corners to determine if the two diagonal measurements match and confirm the right angles of the rectangular structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a well known method of using a tape measure to determine whether the corners of a rectangular structure, for example a rectangular frame or a rectangular panel are right angles. The method basically involves measuring the diagonal distance between a first pair of diagonally opposite corners of the structure and then measuring the diagonal distance between the second pair of diagonally opposite corners of the structure and determining if these two measurements are the same. If the measurements are the same, the right angles of the four corners of the structure are confirmed.
This well known method of confirming that the corners of a rectangular structure are right angles is often performed with a tape measure. However, it is often difficult for a single person to perform the method. This is particularly true on larger rectangular structures where the person making the tape measure measurements cannot reach from one corner of the structure diagonally across to the opposite corner of the structure. In such situations, it is often necessary for the person using the tape measure to hook the tab at the end of the tape measure tape over one corner of the structure, and then extend the tape measure tape to the diagonally opposite corner of the structure to measure the diagonal distance between the corners. This method of measuring the diagonal distance between corners of a rectangular structure is disadvantaged in that often the tab at the end of the tape will slip off the engaged corner as the tape measure tape is extended to the diagonally opposite corner.